Question: Which of the following numbers is a factor of 200? ${2,7,11,13,14}$
Explanation: By definition, a factor of a number will divide evenly into that number. We can start by dividing $200$ by each of our answer choices. $200 \div 2 = 100$ $200 \div 7 = 28\text{ R }4$ $200 \div 11 = 18\text{ R }2$ $200 \div 13 = 15\text{ R }5$ $200 \div 14 = 14\text{ R }4$ The only answer choice that divides into $200$ with no remainder is $2$ $ 100$ $2$ $200$ We can check our answer by looking at the prime factorization of both numbers. Notice that the prime factors of $2$ are contained within the prime factors of $200$ $200 = 2\times2\times2\times5\times5 2 = 2$ Therefore the only factor of $200$ out of our choices is $2$. We can say that $200$ is divisible by $2$.